Ketsueki the blood reaper
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: It's never good when a murderer dies in our world and ends up in a world where they send children out to war. It's even worse when the said murderer is the equivalent of an earth walking shinigami. It's hard to believe that it does it all in the body of a child. UNDER VERY SLOW REVISION
1. Chapter 1

I once wondered what it would be like to kill somebody. So i did, and i watched as their eyes dulled, and feel their body become cold. I often stabbed people simply to smell the sweet smell of blood, and to taste it. I found pleasure in listening to their muffled screams.

Though i suppose that's what got me in this mess. "You are under the arrest for the murders of 23 people, and the injury of 19!"

"Oh, really?" i turned to the cop, bloody murder weapon twirling in hand. A flash of fear flickered across his face and i sighed in annoyance. "What makes you think i did it? I'm twelve?"

"It doesn't matter how old you are! Murder is unacceptable!"

I laughed loudly, "But it's so nice! I got rid of the useless wastes of space!" the knife stopped, the handle clutched losely in my hand. "Only four of you hu? You should have sent more if you really wanted to arrest me."

A loud bang rang throughout the ally and all heads turned to look at the youngest officer, his gun still smoking from the bullet he fired. I looked down to my left hand. The bullet had cut straight through it.

"Well that wasn't fair. I don't have a weapon like that." i lifted the injured hand to my lips andbegana licking up the spilling blood. "Did you want some?" he fiercely shook his head no. "That's to bad. I think it tastes real good. I wonder what your blood tastes like."

In a flash i was next to him blade slicing thinly through his neck, not enough to cut it off, but deep enough to kill him slowly. I dipped my fingers in the red liquid and took a taste, "Eww, grose! It tastes like protein shakes!"

"Ty!"

I turned my head to face the remaining officers. "I'm sorry, did you want to be killed first?"

They turned to run to their cop car only to find the wheel deflated, "M-monster!" they pulled out their guns and began shooting at me. I wasted no time cutting the first ones head of, then the seconds. The final one fell to the ground terrified.

"Pl-please stop! I have a family!"

"Aww, that's too bad. Is you little girl not going to see her daddy anymore Jefferson? Don't worry i already killed them while you were working this morning. Nothing to worry about."

"You B***! How could you!" his cries were cut short as stabbed my blade in his gut and began walking away humming softly to myself.

"There, once was a tree

That men cut down.

It's fruits went uneaten.

And the men built a temple

Where they worshiped their god

The men grew hungry

And pleaded for food.

Those men forgot

The trees fruits had went uneaten."

Just as i finished a ripping pain shot through my chest and i glanced down slowly to the blooming spot of blood on my shirt. Turned my head slightly to look at the cop now drowning in his own blood.

He… shot me…

"You killed 30 people and injured 19 to the point where they're lives were forever ruined. What do you think that earns you?"

I smiled cheerfully up at the middle aged man, "Oh, hey! I didn't see you there! Did you die too?"

He glanced at me growing, "In a way i suppose i did. I'm the king of Shinigami. You were sent to me because the man who shot you was supposed to be dead already, but the shinigami in charge of killing him wrote his name down a few seconds to late."

I placed a finger to my bottom lip in a thinking pose, "Oh! I get it! I should still be alive! Well i don't mind all that much! I can kill people here to right!"

"Er, no actually. You can't stay here. You'll be sent back to the world of mostly mortals as my ever faithful servant! You can kill all the people i tell you to!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "why don't you just write their names in your book?"

The man frowned, "well you see, i died similar to the way you did. Though there wasn't anyone around to make decisions at the time so i stuck around."

Satisfied i smiled, "Ok then! I can be like a death reaper! Oh joy! I always wanted to be one of those!"

"Well then i send you on your way." with that i finished from the man's sight only then releasing the place we had been had looked like a wasteland and the people i had passed on the way where are hunched over and bored.

I even saw one drop his notebook thing. Though i did miss that last few words the man said, "I swear they get creepier every time."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up rubbing my head, and pouting, "Owwy! You meanie!"

I stood and looked around unsure. There were trees everywhere! When i glanced down at myself i was the same me! Blood stained white dress, and matted dark red hair. Bare feet caked with blood, and dried mud.

A few feet away my knife lay in the grass flattening it slightly, and still dripping with blood from the cops. "Oh! I'm me!"

 **Of course you are. If i started you in this world from nothing i would have forgotten about you.**

I pouted and looked off in a random direction, my knife dangling from my fingers. "You make i sound as if i'm not important!"

 **You aren't. I just need to make sure a few people die in this world or i'll get a headache.**

Tilting my head in confusion i placed a finger to my lip in question, "I thought you didn't get affected by humanly things."

 **Brat. i thought i told you i'm human, i just decided to stay up here.**

"Oh, my bad! I just forgot!" there was no reply for a few seconds and i began walking of in a random direction.

 **Other way. Your first target is Suzotomi Akachi. He's been causing me trouble recently because he was supposed to die ages ago.**

"Ok!" i shipped happily and began on my way. The trees began growing more spread apart, and a few miles after i began walking i began to see sand. The best part was i wasn't even tired yet!

Humming to myself i made my way across the sand dunes, my feet warm because of the sand. Up ahead there was sand beginning to lift into the air and i laughed happily, "It's a sandstorm! That's so cool, i've never seen one before!"

Running towards it i gripped my knife tighter so i didn't accidentally drop it. The sand stung my cheek and i laughed at the feeling. They weren't cutting me though, and my eyes didn't seemed bothered by the sand.

It didn't taste all that good though to i turned around let it hit my back instead. Eventually i sat down and let the sand build a wall against me, burying me to the point i don't think i'll be able to get out.

When the winds finally stopped and i tried, keyword there, I _tried_ to get out. It was to hot in the pile of sand so i tried harder, but that didn't work either.

Sighing in annoyance i attempted to figure out how i was breathing instead, my air supply was completely shut off yet i felt just fine.

 **You're dead, of course you don't need air. You could have your head cut off and it'd just grow back again.**

"What!" i screamed into the wall of sand and immediately closes it again as a few of the grains grated across my tongue.

 **Yes, yes. Now as for your current predicament. There should be a search party going around soon looking for survivors. You actually weren't the only idiot who got stuck in the storm.**

I nodded my head as much as i could not wanting to risk eating more sand.

 **The longest you should have to wait is a few hours.**

Internally i was crying in despair, and the handle on my knife was digging uncomfortably into my thigh, reminding me that it would be covered in sand as well. I'd have to clean it when i get out of this mess.

Time tick by and all i had to distract myself was the flashbacks to the time i had spent killing people, and the way i died.

I was nearly dying from boredom when somebody finally found me. Their voices were muffled by the sand covering my ears.

"Sensei! There's something buried in the sand here!"

"HU? You gotta be kidding me! Something really is buried! Come on, help me dig it out."

Only a few moments later i felt something brush stop my head followed by shocked yelps, "Sensei! It's a person!" hm, that was a different kind than the girl who yelled first. I wonder what their blood tastes like. Hopefully not protein shakes.

The digging was more frantic now and soon my eyes were uncovered. The sand was brushed away from them and i opened them. As soon as the light hit them i squeezed them closed and began blinking quickly.

"Gah! It's alive!"

"That's not an it you idiot! It's a girl!"

Hm, so there's three children, and an adult. "Hey, dead dude, can i eat em?" i spoke into the sand, my words muffled to the people around me who were arguing.

 **Their sensei is the one i want you to kill so eat him. Don't kill the kids.**

"Hurry up and unburry her! She's probably getting angry with you! It's not a surprise she can hold her breath that long! There are tons of shinobi who train themselves to do that!"

The digging was ten times more frantic now and soon my mouth was uncovered.

"Can't you digg any faster! I'm melting in here!"

They squealed in fright and the digging quickened. I glared daggers at the brown haired girls and the black haired twin boys. I hadn't seen the sensei yet. He was sitting behind me somewhere.

"Hey, don't boss my brats around. That's my job."

"Come around where i can see you or i won't stop." there was a shuffled and then somebody stepped over my head and crouched down in front of me. Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes lazily looking what he could see of me over.

"You aren't a shinobi so why is it that you were able to hold your breath for so long?" he was glaring at me and i glared back ten fold, a flicker of surprise passed over his face.

The children behind him were freating about and i grew tired of it almost instantly, "Stop moving! I can see you running round over there!" they beeped and stopped moving, "Now, as for your highly rude question, i used to swim."

His eyes narrowed further, "Here in Suna?"

I scoffed, "Of course not you idiot. I highly doubt you have enough water here in this sweltering pot to swim in." the shouhed and i realized the sand was starting to move away from me.

There was a weird energy pulling back and it looked like it was close to snapping and releasing the sand. When i was lose i climbed out careful not to step answer that would disrupt it's hold, and seconds later the blue energy shattered, and returned to the weird guy i was supposed to kill.

"You're Suzotomi Akachi right?"

He was instantly on the defencive, eyes narrowed n warning. "How do you know who i am?"

His kids were standing behind him, weapons out and i finally revealed to them the knife i was holding behind my back. Something clicked and the children let out small sounds of fright when they released my dress was covered in blood.

"If you really are who you say, then you're the one i'm supposed to kill."

He huffed, "Like you could, you're a civilian waving around a knife, you don't know what you're doing."

I laughed, a half crazed sound and grinned at him, showing way too much teeth. "Now, now what type of person do you think you are? Shouldn't you be running away or something?"

"Like you pose a threat."

With that i charged...


	3. Chapter 3

He stumbled back when my knife clashed against the blade he raised to defend himself and i laughed at the fun of it. "Wow! Nobody's dodged this before! Your blood might just taste ok!"

A look of pure disgust crossed over his face as he lashed out and jumped back. I licked the blood spilling from my wrist for a few seconds as it closed. "That wasn't very nice you know." i glared at him and in the next moment his wrist was spilling blood like mine had been before.

A few dots of blood dripped onto my hand and i licked them up eagerly, "Oh! It's good! Almost like that one candy i tried last week! You must eat lots of caramel crackers!"

He glowered his good hand wrapped around his bleeding wrist in an attempt to make the blood stop. "You guys get out of here!" he sent a piercing gaze towards the three kids standing unsure behind him.

"But sensei! We want to help you!"

"Yeah."

The other student just nodded in agreement and tightened his grip on the weapons the held.

"You guys won't stand a chance! You idiots! Can't you see that!" they send unsure glances at one another, and after a few moments they turned tail and ran off towards the blue energy circling around in the distance.

"Aww, how kind of you! You're sending them away to keep them safe! That doesn't matter though, they weren't my targets and i was told not to eat them."

"You monster! I've done nothing to be targeted like this!"

"Oh! This is a huge change in character! It's always so beautiful how humans show their true colors when they face death!"

I was suddenly in front of his eyes glinting with joy as i dragged my blade across his chest. He was done for now. There's not a single chance in hell he would live through this. I'll be eating him anyways.

I ripped is hand of and began inspecting it before laying black fabric on the ground and setting it there to roast in the black sun. i took his forearm and wrapped it in black cloth before burying it in the sand.

I filled a flask with his blood, then another and set them off to the side. I removed his backpack and looked through the contents. A change of clothes i might need, rations i wouldn't eat and a bunch of weapons and survival stuff.

I kept the pack itself, the clothes, weapons, lighter, and pills in case i would need them. I clipped the flasks on the sides and set all of it back of to the side to begin eating. The meat was ok, and there wasn't any fat either.

He was nearly just a pile of bones by the time the backup reached me, looks of horror flashing over their faces as they surrounded me.

"Oh hello!" my gaze turned to the three who had tears welling up in their eyes. "I remember you three! He sent you away, so why'd you come back?"

"Who do you think you are," he hissed the ords under his breath, fists clenched and tears running down his face. He was shaking and his anger was barely being held back by his common sense.

"Oh! My name! I guess you can call me whatever you like, i can't really remember my name that well." i lifted a finger to my lip in a thinking pose, tilting my head to the side slightly. "Yeah, i can't remember! Sorry! I can tell you my job though! I have to kill everyone i'm told to. So i can't kill you even though i want to!"

He finally snapped, charging forwards fully intent to detach my head from my shoulders. He toppled ungracefully to the ground as i sidestepped his blade. "You monster! We saved you!"

I simply liked and watched as he stood back up and the rest of the team joined him, odd masks trying to be threatening. "I can leave now if you want! I have other guys to kill anyways."

 **That is right. There's a man traveling from the land of tea here to suna at this very moment. He's a nobleman i can't be bothered to remember the name of.**

I laughed a sickly sweet sound as i twirled my blade and heafted the back back up onto my shoulders. "Do any of you know where the land of tea is?"

Shaking with something unknown to me one of the children point of towards the trees off in the distance.

"Thank You!" with that i was off, running towards the treeline and away from the people who probably wanted nothing more than to kill me. They probably would have to. It's not like i can do mutch against them.

I ran as fast as i could, weighed down by the backpack. Weird shinigami man seams to be missing now.

 **I'm not your babysitter. I have to watch over the shinigami in this world to. Not to mention one of them dropped their death note and jumped into a random dimension to look for it.**

"That sound nice! I'm sure he was just bored up there. It's not like they do much else other than play that weird card game.

 **I invented that you annoying brat. Now, shouldn't you be on your way? The man isn't going to kill himself you know.**

"Yeah, yeah, i know. You don't have to be so rude about it." i puffed out a breath in annoyance and continued running. No point stopping when the sooner i kill him the sooner i can start traveling.

 **Who said you could travel! I need you to kill people, not go sightseeing!**

"Neh! Don't be like that! I've never been a world like this before! There's this weird blue energy everywhere! I didn't see that in my old life!"

 **You idiot! Just do what i told you to!**

"Yeah yeah, you old croon."

I could feel him fumeing and laughed loudly in his expense. The nobleman had to be somewhere nearby. "Oh i know! He's that moveign blue energy!" i took of in a sprint laughing and skidded to a abrupt stop as i appeared in front of them.

There were more shinobi people here to!

"Who are you, and why are you here!" the seamingly older man shouted, twin swords drawn.

"Oh, hey mister! You can call me whatever you'd like to, and i'm here to kill this nobleman dude if he's with you!"

 **Gah! Why'd you go and tell them! That is the worst idea ever! This is the group anyways! Can't you tell! The carriage is all fancy!**

The shinobi had all tensed and shot looks at each other, subtly signing to one another in a weird ninja sign language.

"Hey! Are you guys done over there! I know this is the right group so just had the guy over! I'm not supposed to kill you guys!"

"We can't let you assassinate our client! It doesn't matter who he is!"

I groaned and flipped my knife in my hand for a better grip. They were faster than i thought and the man wielding the two swords was before me and slicing my head of before i knew it. My eyes widened almost comically as my head flex forwards as it as falling to the ground and attached itself back into my neck.

"What!"

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing! It could seriously hurt somebody!"

He retreated quickly and cast an unsure look behind him at the carriage. "Who are you!"

I laughed, "I told you mister! You can call me whatever you want to! I'm sure you and those and people could come up with a name for me!"

The man glared and something akin to anger rolled towards me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mister?"

"You killed a suna shinobi." it wasn't a question, and that's when i realized the people before me were suna shinobi.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were from that sand plase! If i had i wouldn't have told you!"

He was shaking now and his anger was increasing. "Who? Who was it?"

I put a finger to my chin as if i was thinking really hard about it before i answered him, "I think it was a man with the name Suzotomi Akachi."

He was fuming even more now. "How could you." he began muttering to himself after that, "Brother. Brother…"

His eyes turned towards me his eyes gleaming dangerously. I laughed and lifted the flask to my lips, taking a long drink.

"I gotta say through, his blood tastes nice."

That did it and no sooner than the words passed through my lips he was charging at me- katana swinging wildly. I simply laughed as the cuts healed over before an damage could be done.

I brought my own knife down upon the back of his head using the blunt face of the handle. He crumpled to the ground without much difficulty. With that the dance began.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the carriage with a cheery smile and peered inside.

The older man looked terrified, no doubt the yells from outside getting to his head. "Hello sir. It's nice to meet you. You're that lord i was supposed to kill right? If you aren't things might get a bit ugly."

"Who are you scum! How dare you speak to me like this." i raised an eyebrow at his brave front and sighed.

"You know, i still have some food on me so i won't need to hurt you to bad, but i can always change my mind and eat you alive instead." i gave him a feral smile and moved over slightly so he could see his bodyguards knocked out all over the pathway.

He let out a horrified squeak and i moved forwards to block his view once more, "You are him right?"

He didn't even have enough time to reply before i impaled him on m knife. He coughed up blood and his body grew cold. "Nevermind. Your clothes gave it away."

I made myself scarce before somebody could stumble along and see the murder.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are. Wish i could hit you with a car."

I swung in a circle and laughed loudly, and bright smile gracing my lips. The blue energy was a lot easier to ignore now, and nothing was bothering me either.

 **It's because you're making so much noise you idiot!**

"Oh hey! You're back! Does this mean you need me again!."

 **Of course not! It's going to be getting dark soon and i have no faith that you won't die! I can't have you dying on me! You haven't even scratched the list i have for you!"**

I began jumping with joy when i heard the news. There would be more people for me to have fun with! I laughed louder and continued on my way, occasionally stopping to get a drink when i felt like it or look at the trees around me.

I had no clue where i was going, and to be honest i couldn't really care less.

"Hey, little missy! Are you lost?" i turned to the sound of the voice and smiled kindly at the group of muscled men who i sure just thought i was a stupid teen.

"Nu uh! I know where i'm goin!"

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

I really have to give them credit for their acting. It's better than most people. "Yeah! I'm going around to wherever the voice tells me to and then i kill the person he wants me to!"

They all exchanged looks and narrowed their eyes at the ress i wore. It was to stained with blood for anyone to figure out it had once been a pristine white. My knife was clutched tightly in my hand hidden behind me back as i grinned.

"Is that so little missy? We can help you get home if you are lost."

"Oh no! I would hate to bother you! I'll just keep moving along!" i twirled in a circle and my blade glinted dangerously, sending them a silent threat to back off.

"You shouldn't play around with things like that missy! You may just hurt somebody."

"I know!" i gave him a bright grin as i replied to him as cheerfully as possible. "It have it with me so that i _can_ hurt anyone who bothers me me! Just like what you and your annoying friends are doing!"

He growled at me but after sharing a look with his partners he decided not to risk it and ran of with their tails between their legs. The sun was just disappearing behind the trees and i scampered up one of them to find a decent resting place for the night.

My chosen tree was one of the taller ones the looked as though it had a sturdy base and most of the branches would hold my weight no problem. I curled up in a dip where i was least likely to roll from and land on the ground.

When i did wake up it was from falling from the tree. The very thing i had hoped to prevent happened. Of course it did. It was also just my luck that i fell from the tree just as somebody passed by.

Three of them yelped and the fourth and obviously older of the group simply sent me a suspicious look and glanced up into the tree.

"Oh, er sorry. I was just trying to get some sleep." i rubbed the back of my knee nervous and looked down, only to realize my knife had gotten stuck in my stomach sometime overnight. "Oh! When did that happen!"

The older man with strange grey hair was at my side in a second his nose twitching minutely.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Hehehe. Yeah, i'm perfectly fine. I'm sorry to have bothered you like this."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Who is this weird chick!"

The blond haired boy was instantly pummeled by the pink haired girl and the third kid simply huffed and continued with his studying.

Meanwhile i was getting ready to pull the knife out. Just as i began to tug on it a hand came to stop my movement. "Wait. you'll bleed out more if you do that."

"Nah! It's fine! It's not like my clothes aren't already covered in blood! I have nothing to change into anyways!"

"But Miss you could die of blood loss."

I laughed loudly and a flash of unease passed quickly through all of their eyes. Then without waiting for his ok i pulled it out and watched in amazement as the gaping hole closed itself up. My once white dress was in fact a darker shade of red now, and had a brand new hole in it.

"Well i'll be on my way. I can't stop my travels for something as petty as your suspicions." i bagan walking away and added as an afterthought. "I won't kill you by the way. I'm not here to kill you three."

They gaped and i could see their hands drifting towards their weapons. I huffed under my breath and twirled m blade sending them a glare.

 **Hey! I know this is a really bad time, but you need to find a boy by the name Dasu Nahara.**

I sent a joyful smile to the group i was walking away from and they all tensed, weapons drawn now. They didn't look all that experienced.

"I forgot to ask, but would any of you know where to find a Dasu Nahara?"

"Depends who's asking."

"Oh! I like you! Though if you really want to know i guess i'll tell you! I want to see if his blood tastes good! The noble guy i just ate wasn't very tasty. Blah!"

The three children sucked in gasps of air and gripped the weapons tighter. "M-monster."

The grey-haired man narrowed his eyes as they flickered to the healed wound in my side to my face then to the flasks on my pack. He would probably smell the blood i was carrying. I wonder if he wants some!

"Did you want something to drink!? You should've just said so!" i laughed and walked back towards him holding a flak out for him to take.

Imagine my surprise when he swung his blade and decapitated me.

I was furious and glared at him snarling the moment my head was back on my shoulders where is should be. "You annoying pest! I was only offering you something to drink and you have the guts to chop of my head!"

I slapped him and the sound scared the birds from the air.

He jumped back glaring and cast looks at his team. Seconds later they were in a diamond formation. "You are not stable. Let us take you with us and we can get you some help. Otherwise, we'll have to use force."

"Who do you think you are! I offered you something to drink out of the kindness of my heart and you do this! I should just kill you all!"

 **You can't kill them! Only the people i tell you to! You could mess thing up!**

"I know i can't kill them!" i snapped and took a long drink to calm down, the warm salty taste of blood flowed down my throat and i let out a sigh of joy before turning my attention back to the four in front of me.

They were having a small conversation with one another and all of them were on guard, even the strange blond with too much energy, "I'll let you of the hook this time. I'm not supposed to kill any of you!" i laughed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I just overreacted a teeny weeny bit. I'll be off now though. I have a Nahara to find."

I took of leave the group behind. They were way too suspicious of people for their own good and to say i was crazy! Yeash, they must really be off their rocker if they think that!

After a while of running, i came to stop at a small village. The first shop i saw was a weapons show and i giggled with joy as i entered. There were blades of all shapes and sized all over the place and i was overjoyed to see them all.

"Ma'am? Can i help you?"

I turned to face the greying man and grind. He must be the guy who runs this place. "Hello sir! I'm looking for a weapon to use! My old one's going a bit dull! If you can fix it i'd be very grateful!"

I raised the bloodied weapon towards him and he blinked as it dripped onto the hardwood floor before a look of pure terror crossed over his face.

"Who are you!"

"I'm sorry sir, i didn't mean to scare you! This is actually my blood! I fell on it while i was sleeping." i rubbed the back of my neck in shame and gave him a small grin. "So… can you fix it?"

The blade was snatched from my hand and he scurried off with it, "I'll fix it! Just please don't hurt me!"

I tilted my head in confusion before shrugging and sitting down to wait. Maybe I could pick up some new clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

The man had given me my knife before kicking me from his store and yelling at me to never come back. After leaving i hurried from the village and began aimlessly walking around, looking for anything amusing to do. My blood supply was running out and my body just didn't feel right when i wasn't digestion blood and human meat.

It doesn't help that i'm not supposed to kill anything! I haven't even been able to get any leads on the Nahara kid! Gah! T's just killing me inside! The dead guy who's giving me instructions hasn't been talking to me either! I feel like i'm going insane!

"Er, miss? Are you alright?"

I turned around in a dazed circle clean prepared knife impaled in my side because i didn't feel like carrying it.

"Oh… hello…"

"Gah! Miss! What happened!"

The guy began freaking out and i studied him. I was nearly drooling at the thought of eating him! Even if it was just an arm i'd be ok with it.

"Hungry…" i muttered licking my lips as i walked towards him slowly. A pale hand curling around the hande and pulling it out slowly. "You'll do nicely!."

I laughed as i rushed at him, and he yelped. The brown haired man barely ducked under my first swing and i changed directions smoothly, cutting a thin line in his cheek and drawing blood.

I licked my blade and sighed in pure bliss. It was so refreshing! So fresh! "I need more!"

He stumbled backwards a hand holding the wound closed as his eyes widened. I was upon him in seconds, pinning him to the ground and butchers knife raised ready to sever his left arm.

He cried out in pain as i brought it down again and again until it was fully severed and puddle of blood had spread out along the ground. As soon as i let him go he scooted away holding his shoulder and gritting his teeth in pain.

Meanwhile i was scarfing down his arm and sighing in pure happiness. It tasted so good even when raw!

I turned to him and smiled, "I'm sorry about that! I was just so hungry! I haven't eaten in days!" i lied to him. He didn't need to know it's actually only been a few hours since i ate last. I was just so hungry! I couldn't help myself!

 **Brat. you weren't hungry! I already told you you don't need to eat anything anymore. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. Now, are you going to find Nahara or not?**

I ignored him as i crouched in front of the man who was curled up in a fetal position on the ground.

"Hey. where is your village? I can't let you die, i'll get yelled at." He glared at me but i saw his eyes briefly glance of the the left. "Ah, so it's that way! Well come on let's get you taken care of."

His glare intensified and he slowly began to panic. I wonder why, i told him i wasn't supposed to let him die right? I lifted him over my shoulder and began walking off with him towards his village.

"So… what's your name?"

At first i thought he wasn't going to reply but after awhile i got an answer, "Damu. Damu Nahara."

I almost stopped walking when i heard his last name. "You're a Nahara? Do you by any chance know a Dasu Nahara? He's the kid who had a near death experience recently. He's supposed to be dead.

He flinched and a grin slowly began to stretch over my face, "H-he's my son." his voice was weak and i began walking a bit faster.

"He must be a great kid. My boss dude wants me to meet with him. Something about his near death i think. What happened to him anyways?"

"H-he had his guts removed. We b-barely saved him w-with a clan j-jutsu."

"Sound fun! I wonder if he's happy about it."

The man flinched, "H-he hasn't woken, b-but he-he's still alive."

We reached the village and i passed the man off to the people who had rushed out to intercept me. The lady who must be his wide led me into their home and we took a seat around a small tea table. Through the doorway i could see the blanketed figure of a child, a bit of blood speckling it in places, as though the bandages that no doubt surround him had not been enough.

There wasn't a blue energy surrounding it though. I wonder why.

"Is that Dasu? Damu told me a bit about him." i turned to look at the lady with a happy smile, "May i see him?"

She flinched and i entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I knelt at his side and lift an eyelid. "Oh! I get it now." i laughed, "they healed his body but his should had already moved on! Hahaha! He's never going to wake up!"

 **Kill him already! The kids mom is getting worried!**

Flushing red in mild embarrassment i began cutting him up, and storing him away in my backpack. I refilled my flasks and smiled, shoving a small amount of meat in my hand. I wrote a short message on the wall before jumping out the window. Fleeing from the heartbroken and horrified screams as the mother read the message.

"His soul was long dead lady! It's not like he was going to rejoin you anyway!" people were rushing towards the house and i ran off laughing hysterically. "That was so dang funny! They actually thought their son was still with them!"

I had to stopped running as i began laughing even harder. The sobs still met my ears and i smiled brightly, sliping my knife into my back instead of stabbing myself, i could move faster without it in my stomach.

With my luck in this would maybe i would get to fight something gain soon!

 **Before you go about doing that, why don't you ask who your next targets are?**

"Targets?"

 **Yep! There's a village not far from where you are right now that was supposed to be annihilated by a rockfall, but for some reason only a few of them died.**

"This is going to be so fun! I've never killed off an entire village before! Just a clump of three or four cops here and there back in my old world!" i began jumping around and dancing in joy barely avoiding trees when i didn't realize i was heading towards them.

 **Don't think this is going to be easy! There are a some well trained warriors in that village! You have no skill other than the ability to make people freeze in fear and being able to swing wildly at people until they die!**

I groaned and pouted up at the sky where i hope he was watching from before sticking out my tough and laughing, "So what! They can't kill me! It's like impossible to do! You've seen it yourself!"

 **You overuse that way too much you know that?**

I continued to laugh and dance ignoring his sarcastic remark.

 **Fine! Be that way you little pest! It's to your right! Just walk that way and you'll find the village by morning!**

I blinked and looked up at the sky. Sure enough the sun was beginning to vanish and stars were beginning to appear. I frown and sighed, it was night already! I feel like i just fell out of that tree! Wait a second… was that his morning i fell out of the tree or yesterday?

I thought about it for a second then shrugged and continued my walk. I couldn't wait to attack the village! If i was lucky they'll all be awake by the time i get there! It's not like i need sleep anyway! I'm dead already!

Giggling slightly to myself i rushed off in the direction i had been instructed, hurrying towards the village gleefully. I couldn't wait to coat my blade in even more blood! I found myself playing with the knife in anticipation for what was to come. They would all be dead before the moon rises tomorrow! If they aren't i'll be sure to eat the ones who dare survive!

That's fair right? They're making me fail my goal so they deserve to be eaten! To bad i won't have time to eat the rest. They're be rotten by the time i'm done to. Oh, well… i guess i don't always have to have my way. It would be nice though.

I took another drink and began skipping along humming a little tune to myself and grinning madly. I have the best solution to the problem! I'll take the last person i kill! I'll have to save the one that looks tastiest for last! Oh i know! It can be a competition!

 **I think you're overthinking what you're going to do. I get that you want to eat them but don't you think it's just a bit cruel to do that to them?**

I shook my head violently, "It'll be fun so i'm sure they won't mind playing with me! I can't do this any other time because it won't' be fun with just one other person! I heard him groan and snickered quietly to myself. Such a judgemental person. He's the one who told me to go and kill them.

With a sigh i pushed myself to move faster so i could get there sooner and block off all the exits to the village.

This... is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

The village was located at the bottom of a mountain, a small section of it flattened by a recent rockfall. I had moved some of the fallen rocks to block off all exit points in the small town. I myself sat on the top of a large foundation in the town's square and a crowd was beginning to gather around me.

I was grinding cheerfully and they were whispering to one another casting unsure looks a me. Once i was sure most of them had gather in the square i cleared my voice and began.

"Hello! I'm happy to say that we get to have a competition! We get to see which one of you looks the best! We'll start with the women first then move on to the men after!"

I laughed gleefully and the worried looks began to increase.

Seeing that it wasn't going to work i began to pout, "I was looking forwards to it all night, but i guess if you don't want to play we can go to plan B." my eyes flashed dangerously and a strongly large grin spread quickly over my face. "Let the slaughterfest begin!"

I launched down from the foundian and began tearing heads of right and left. I hadn't even been able to kill more than twenty when nine men dressed in strange armors jumped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to do something right now." i tried to step around them but found swords pointed at my neck instead. "Gah! Don't do that! You scared me there." i began walking forwards, a large grin on my face as the swords slid through my neck like butter. My neck was healing back up any chance it got and hadn't fallen.

"M-monster! We're all going to die!" i lashed out and bought one of the shoulders closer to me so that i could rest my own blade at his throat and slowly begin to press down against it. The swords were bullied back and held up defensively and the common people began to flee.

I discarded the body and raised an eyebrow at the men, "so you're the people he warned me about! I thought he was just joking about that!" i rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly my bloodied knife poised in front of me ready to attack.

They charged and i wasted no time dancing with them. After all i had to get it done before the moon began to rise! "Ahh!" the man beneath me cried out painfully as i carved out his eyes and dug around in the socket with two bloodied fingers.

"Huu. that's strange i can't find your brain. I thought i was doing everything right." i pushed my fingers farther and his cries grew louder. My fingers finally touched something squishy. "Ah ha! There it is!" i began pulling it forwards but he was dead before i could get his brain out.

The rest of the men who had been trying to catch their breath charged forwards angered, and i quickly did off with them so i could go hunt the rest of the people. Still chewing on the man's eye i took of towards the largest clump of energy.

"Ready or not here i come!" i laughed joyfully as my blade and the stolen dagger from one of the men i killed cut through them like butter. Watch once cried out as i cut them and the screams echoed throughout the entire building they had locked themselves in.

"Gah!" another one down! The woman had tried to put up a fight to protect her young son but i cut him down in front of her so that she could see that he didn't suffer when i killed him. I'm so kind!

Most people wouldn't bother to do something like that! I blinked as a man dragged a sword through my stomach in a very unclean cut. He wasn't trained that was for sure. It wasn't deep enough wide enough or hard enough to do much damage other than cut a few of my intestines.

Let's just say his death wasn't as slow and peaceful as the others he was hiding with. The entertainment was soon over and scurried of to hunt down the solo runners and the families that were trying to flee.

I wouldn't let them get away from me that easily. They should've known that! I told them already that we were going to have a party! You can't leave before the party end right! It's rude!

I stood facing the last four in the village, all of them dirtied from tripping over their own feet as they tried to run from me. It was a mother, her husband, and two of their their daughter first, bashing her head in with the blind end of my two knives.

The son was next, match to the crying parents despair. I killed him slower than the girl and cut off bits of his chest until i ripped his heart from his chest in a bloody mess.

"Now, which one of you wants to die first? I could kill you at the same time to! Wait second that won't work! What if you want to be killed in two different ways! i can't make you two agree! How about we roll dice then to see who dies first and the other an hose how they die."

They were horrified and it was evident on their faces. The man was looking from me to the small book in his pocket then back to me. Wonder what was in there!

I watched in mild surprise as suddenly the man turned and wiped out a pocket knife, lodging it deep in his wife's throat with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I just can't let her hurt you! I'd rather kill you myself!"

I approached him smirking and crouched down in front of him as he fell to his knees in utter despair.

"Don't worry, i'm sure she's very happy you did such a nice thing for her! I know i sure am, cause i actually didn't have any dice." He was unresponsive and i gave a shrug. "Be that way then, i'll just eat you alive."

 **I thought that you wanting to have the competition was bad, but what you just did there even had me shaking in my pants.**

I laughed and continued on my way, flipping through the pages of the book i had stolen from the man. The first few pages were a bit splattered with his wife's blood but they were still readable.

"Would you look at that! They actually gave me a name! It's not very fitting but it's ok."

 **A name? What are you talking about brat.**

"Ketsueki the blood reaper. What do you think of it?"

 **It fits. You do take the blood with you when you find something that tastes nice.**

I nodded and glanced at the picture they had of me. I looked like i had just woken up and it was a bit blurry from me running. "I wonder when they took that. It's a bit strange that somebody even wanted to take a picture of me. Not to mention it's strange how this got around so fast. The village was a few days travel for a normal person right?"

 **Yes it was, but there are shinobi in their world.**

I nodded and continued humming a small tune as the sun began to vanish from the sky above. I had completed my goal before time ran out after all, even though they didn't stay in the same place even when i wanted them to.

Now… where to next.


	7. Chapter 7

"La lala la la lalalalala. La lala la la lalalalala." i kiped around in circled sing a small little tune as i slipped from my flask. I had recently figured out that the blue i was was the souls of things and such.

I've noticed that even the trees and rocks have a soul, as if the earth itself is alive!

 **Sorry to interrupt your museing brat but i have another job for you. There's a hospital in kahona that has a patent that should be dead. Her name is Saharma, no last name.**

I bagan jumping with joy and hurried to pay attention to what he was going to tell me next.

 **Turn to your left just a tad.**

I did as instructed and when i got no further comment on my direction i began the trek to the village of Kahona. I'm sure whether the lady was she wasn't going to be doing so well, npt when she's supposed to be dead.

Hurrying forwards i skipped around trees and over rocks. "How far is the village anyways?"

 **Not far. You should get there within a half hour. I'll leave it to you to get in and all that stuff.**

I pouted but soon began smiling again. Not only would i get a challenge from this one but i'd be there soon! This day just couldn't get better!

The walls tower overhead and my head was tilted as far back as i could make it go in order to see the top. It was so big! Just a ways away was a huge gate guarded only by two guys. Neither of them looked very threatening, but if i went passed them it would be boring! Both of them were nearly asleep!

I looked up towards the wall then to the cracks running up it from being so old. I began the climb slowly, only falling a few times before i finally made it to the top of the wall where i looked out over the large village.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" there wasn't anything like this n my world! Well there might be but i've never been there.

I jumped down into the street below and hurried to look around for any witnesses. There were none and i stepped onto a more crowded street to ask for directions. I stopped the person nearest to me with a small smile, my life tucked away in the pocket of my backpack.

"Hello sir! Could you give me directions to the hospital? I'm trying to visit some family, but i seem to have gotten lost."

"Oh! Sure, i can do that for you. Just turn left at the next street walk three blocks then turn right and you should see it at the end of the street." he pointed in the direction as he gave me the directions and i gave him a thankful smile before scurrying off.

Despite the distance being so short it took some time to get there. All the streets were so packed i could barely get through them! By the time i made it to the hospital i had already had the entire story planed out.

I had a message for Saharma from somebody in the land of rice and i had come to deliver it! If they wanted to give it to her themselves i could simply say i don't trust them enough to get t to her without reading it.

I stepped up the desk and stood on my tip toes to looked over it. Curve being so short! It's totally unfair!

"Excuse me!" the lady behind the desk jumped in surprise and turned to face me.

"Oh, i'm sorry sweetheart, how can i help you today?"

"I'm here to see somebody by the name of Saharma. Could you tell me what room she's in please?" the lady didn't even question it! She just nodded and looked in the book sitting in front of her for the room number.

"Room 289. It's on the second floor." i smiled at her brightly and scurried of down the hallway to the right of the counter. I quickly ran up the first set of stairs i found. I laughed lightly when i saw the security cameras and waved vigorously towards them, posing as well.

It took about an hour before i finally found the right room and even then the door had somebody standing outside it. I think it was a doctor. Another half hour passed before they left and the room was finally clear.

Wasting no time i hurried to enter the room and sat beside the lady laying on the sick bed. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me and i smiled warmly to assure her i wasn't a threat.

"And who are you kid? I haven't gotten any visitors other than those old doctors."

"My name is Ketsueki! My boss told me to some and see you so here i am! Though i don't think you'll like my presence very much." sure enough she had palled considerably when i gave her my name and her eyes began flickering over my features.

"You came to kill me…"

"Yes! That's exactly why i'm here!" i pulled out my life and showed it to her. "Now, because i'm so nice i'll let you decide. Should i kill you then cut you up and eat you or should i simply eat you alive?"

"Can i choose neither?"

I gave her a large grin, "i think you'll have to make due with the first option because i see people rushing towards your room at their very moment. You did this to yourself you know." i brought the weapon down quickly and decapitated her head before cutting her up and wrapping the meat and flesh in the plastic wrap i had in my bag.

While i was working a doctor came rushing into the room and i quickly knocked him out with some of the medical recruitment. Moving faster now i packed everything up and hightailed out of the room.

People were rushing towards the room and i ducked into a diffrent room to hide from them. It was just my luck that the strange team i had seen before was in this room, crowded around their sensei who lay in the sick bed.

"Oh hello again! It's so nice to see you once more."

The senseis eyes flickered to me then in the direction of the room i had just come from. "You three stound down. We're no match for her."

I grinded and upon releasing the people were now rushing towards this room jumped through the window, a shower of glass flying after me. I took of running a few seconds after i landed so my now broken legs could quickly heal themselves.

The ninja of course jumped out the window and had no such trouble. I took of running at a superhuman speed willing my legs to move faster than the normal eye could see. Despite running as fast as i possibly come a man wearing a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows was catching up with me.

He was in front of me a few moments later and i skidded to a stop in order to prevent myself from running into him. Needless to say it didn't work and we went tumbling to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me in order to trap me.

Wiggling fiercely and using all the strength i had i managed to get away from his grasp and get to my feet. We were in the middle of a road and i blinked in surprise when i noticed the walls way off in the distance.

"You're fast, but it's no match for the green beast of kahona!"

Laughing i nodded, "i guess you're right! I was running that fast but you still caught up to me!"

"I'm going to take you back to Kahona now. You have to pay a visit to T&I."

"If this is about me killing that lady it was because my boss guy told me to. She was supposed to die earlier but somehow she didn't so i was sent to take care of it."

The man raised a large eyebrow and i snickered slightly when i realized it looked a lot like a caterpillar was trying to eat his face. "If you're that willing to talk then the visit shouldn't even phase you."

 **Just got with him. It's not like they can kill you or hurt you.**

"Alright then strange ninja! I shall go with you and visit this place." i began walked back towards the village and he walked quickly to catch up.

"Do you not want to run again? It could be the most youthful challenge!"

"Er no. I'll have to decline. You see i'm not the best at stopping yet, and i'm not supposed to kill anyone else."

"So then we're walking i guess. It's not very youthful but i suppose it will be fine. My name is Gai."

"It's nice to meet you Gai! My name is Ketsueki."

Gai nodded and i noticed that he was still tense, as if he was prepared to run after me. The rest of our walk however was silent.

"So you're telling me that your 'boss' sent you to kill Saharma because she was supposed to die earlier but for some reason she was saved and somebody had to be sent to kill her?"

"Yep." i popped the p and began swinging my feet in the chair they had tied me to. The man sitting in the chair across from me had a scar over his face and a bandana.

"What's your bosses name?"

I shrugged, "how should i know. He's simply boss to me."

The man growled and suddenly i found a knife lodged in the back of my hand, "don't lie to me! You know who he is and you're going to tell me one way or another."

Frowning i shook my head, "i'm telling you the truth. I don't know his name. I forgot to ask when i met him." i rubbed the back of my neck nervously with the hand that didn't have a knife through it.

"Well, i believed you to start with but i honestly just felt like stabbing you because you were being annoying." i gasped in mock surprise and glanced down at my hand and the rope that was tying it and my other hand a foot apart.

"So. could you untie me now?"

"I suppose." he made quick work of the rope and i removed the knife from my hand and watched as the wound closed up, leaving only a faint scar behind. My bones popped as i stretched and i grinded as i looked at the man who had been interrogating me for the past few hours.

"Is that all?"

He smirked, "No actually. I have to kill you now."


	8. Chapter 8

I left to my feet and stepped back knocking over the chair as i did so. He shot forwards the kunai knife in hand and swung at me. He cut through my chest and the blood splattered over the entire room before the wound healed shut.

"You want to know what's really going to be entertaining? It's the fact that even though i'm cutting you and you aren't dying like i thought you would. That was your heart i just chopped in half there, yet you're still alive."

I slept backwards over the hair as he swung at me again and my eyes flickered over the room looking for a way to escape. Finding were other than the door he was blocking i jumped as hard as i could off the ground and smashed through the ceiling into the room above. The room was filled with people and all of them turned to me alarmed.

Thinking fast i sprinted from the room and took off down a hallway. The man behind me close on my heels as i run at a more normal pace.

"You could stop running now! Just surrender and i won't torture you to death!" i noticed my backpack and kife lose to wear i was and scooped it up in my arms as i continued running. I took out my life and turned to face the man, ready to kill if needed.

 **No killing you brat! Just cut his knees or something and get running!**

In my surprise i tripped and his next swing flew over my head. The kuni changed directions suddenly and sunk deep into my unguarded back bringing me to the ground. Acting on impulse i ripped the weapon from my back and stuck it in his knee before taking off as though my life depended on it.

"Gah!" i could tell his cry was one of surprise more so than it was of pain. A man wouldn't be brought down that easily if they were trained to be a ninja. Hurrying to get away i ran up any staircase i saw until i was met with sunlight and a green canopy.

Scurrying off quickly i began running as fast as i can without running into the trees. Before i could stop myself i crashed through a wall and tumbled forwards. I glanced backwards at the receding wall as i continued to run and realized with a start i was getting farther from the village.

There were sirens blaring and i forced myself to run faster.

I never once ran into anyone after i broke through the wall. I guess i finally got lucky for once, because i don't think getting away has ever been this simple.

 **You won't quite like this but there's actually a prisoner in Kahona i need you to kill.**

I froze for a second before turning to look up at the sky and giving my all into a glare. "Let me get this straight. You want me to go back to the place that was trying to kill me the moment after i got away?"

 **Er… yes, i suppose that's what i did.**

"Gah! You couldn't have told me while i was closer! Now i have to run all the way back to the village!" i turned around and began slowly walking back to the village pouting as i did so. As i walked back i played with my knife, tossing it up and down.

I wonder if all of those people in the village are going to continually try to kill me. They should be able to tell by now that it's not going to work.'

 **Good for you brat. Though i'd like you to know that you'll be moving onto the next world after you take care of this next one.**

"Ah, really! But i haven't been able to explore mutch!"

 **You're just like a child. There's no guarantee that this will be the last one other. If i find somebody else you will be staying for a while longer until you take care of it.**

"Alright. I get it, but who am i going after this time? You never gave me a name of anything."

 **Eh? Oh you mean the person you're going after now. I wasn't able to get a name but i know what he looks like and i can tell you if it's him when you're looking.**

"I guess that'll work." i looked around a bit trying to see if anyone was around then began running at the insanely fast speed i had discovered before when i tried to get away but Gai caught me. "What's the next place anyway?"

 **I don't know if you noticed but one of the shinigami dropped their death note through a portal while you were up here.**

I nodded and thought back to the shinigami realm. "I can see why he did it. It's probably because it's so boring up there. I mean come on, all anyone up there does is play cards."

 **Well yes that is true but that's besides the point. I need you to go to the world he dropped it in because i recently discovered there's two different death notes in that world right now and i need to make sure they don't mess anything up to mutch.**

Grinning i smiled up at the sky just as i passed through the wall again, through the same place i had crashed through it before. There were two guards standing in front of it, both of which i had crashed into when i sped passed them.

Paying them no mind i continued to run, slowly decreasing my speed until i came to a stop at the top a mountain decorated with faces. There were five in total though only one belonged to a woman.

Groaning i began my climb down the cliff, wrapping my fingers around any rock i could find that would support my weight. About a third of the way down my right hand wrapped around rock that gave out just as i was about to move my left hand.

I stumbled backwards - small rocks following me in my descent. As i was falling i realized one thing. "I still don't know what my target looks like." a few moments later i hit the ground and everything quickly faded to black.

"What do you think the kid did?"

"Who knowns. But it couldn't have been that bad right? She's just a child." the voices seemed to be talking about me and i groaned as i tried to turn my head and look at them.

"Shh. She's waking up!"

I sat up to find two men staring at me with wide eyes. "Hello."

Both of them squealed and then looked at each other as though they were having a telepathic argument about who would answer first.

The one with short black hair and an odd beard that didn't fit his face seemed to lose because he turned to me with a high and replied. "My name is Tama and this i Kyo. The two of us are in here for trying to rob a weapons shop. What are you in for?"

 **The silent one is your target. I believe his name is Kyo.**

I gave them the brightest smile i could. "Well i'm in this weird bingo book thing and i was caught but then i got away while the interrogation guy was trying to kill me, but i had to come back because my boss wants me to kill one of the prisoners here." i clasped my hands together as my smile grew more feral.

The two of them yelped again and backed up into a corner as i looked around the room. Three sides of it was a boring grey cement while the other was built out of thick metal bars.

There were two sets of bunk beds. Each one was shover carelessly against the fall facing the bars. One of them was occupied and the other three were empty. They probably belonged to the three of us then.

"So… What's your name then?"

"Ketsueki."

I then paused for a second when i realized it was the more clean man who had spoken. His name was kyo if i was remembering correctly and he was my target. His blond hair was slightly longer than Tama's and looked adult vibrant for a thief's hair color.

How was i going to kill him though? They took all of my stuff when they tossed me in here. They even put me in prison garbs. The neon orange fabric was not only murdering my eyes but my skin as well. It was just so itchy!

"Hey, i just said it's lights out! Get in bed."

I turned to face the grumpy man banging on the bars of the cell and stuck my tongue out. "Sorry, i wasn't listening." i still made no move to get into bed and i watched his eye twitch.

"You won't be getting breakfast tomorrow if you keep this up." horrified i was in the last open bed a split second later.

Threatening to take away my breakfast, now that's just a whole new level of cruel.

"Rise and shine little lady. You'll miss breakfast if you don't get out of bed." I was out of bead the moment breakfast was mentioned, looking around for the promised food. "I've never seen anyone who looked forward to toast this much."

I turned around to look at the owner of the new voice and smiled as i was at it. The man lady wasn't much taller than i was, and her hair was a pretty shade of green i've never seen on anyone before. Her teeth were perfectly straight and a shockingly white color as well.

"It's nice to meet you, little lady. I'm Hana." she held out her hand and i shook it cautiously.

"Ketsueki."

"Strange name little lady. You're parents give it to you?"

I grinned and shook my head. "The sand people gave it to me!"

Hana smiled then placed her hand on the small of my back and led me out of the cell to where the two thieves and a small party of 10 guards stood waiting patiently. "Come on little lady, lets go get some food."

Arriving at the cafeteria i was rather disappointed. They actually oly didn't have toast, but i suppose i shouldn't be complaining about it. I'm sure there aren't many people in the world that eat the same way as me unless they're zombies or vampires.

The only good thing about the meal was the fact that i got my hand on another knife even if it was just a flimsy plastic thing.

The fun can now begin.


	9. Chapter 9

They sent us out into a large courtyard after we ate and i pulled Kyo off to the side where nobody could see us. The guards standing about never even glanced our way as i pulled him into a bathroom and locked the door.

"Alright Kyo, you know how i said my boss told me to kill one of the prisoners?" he nodded gulping and squinting his eyes closed in fear. "He was very pacific about which one to." i gave the man a closed eye smile that i never saw and pulled out the flimsy plastic knife from behind my back.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." he was repeating the same two word over again and i frowned as i crouched down in front of him.

"I know this is going to hurt a lot because they took my life so i'll have to make do with this flimsy thing." i bent the sword as an example and cut quickly against his throat. A tiny drop of blood spilled down and i sighed in annoyance. "If this doesn't work i'll have to break your bones until it does" with that i began, drawing the small plastic knife back and forth as he screamed bloody murder.

There was blood flowing freely now and i couldn't help but lick my lips and begin cutting faster. After a while when it was evident this isn't getting me anywhere quickly i began breaking his bones. I began with the fingers them moved onto the bones in his arms.

His screams were steadily growing louder and i began laughing lightly. I wrapped my hands around his pale throat stained red with his blood. I stared into his eyes and i could see how fear filled they were.

"Bye bye Kyo. you should've died when you were supposed to!"

With that, i snapped his neck. Just as i did so the door was forcefully kicked inwards and the small room flooded with guards. I was pulled away from the corps still laughing like it was the funniest thing i had ever seen.

"They said she was a murderer, but i didn't think she would go this far." i laughed louder as the guard pulled the partial murder weapon from my hand and dropped in a clear plastic bag one of the other guards held out.

"Sir, i think this one's not our level of responsibility."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"You know i never thought you'd be stupid enough to come back after i tried to kill you." i grinned at the man wearing the bandana who had interrogated me the first time.

"Well, you know the drill. If the boss tells you do do something you just go ahead and do it," i replied flippantly as i inspected my blood encrusted nails. "How have your knees been doing?"

"They're a little sore, but all healed up now."

"That's nice. I really didn't think that would do much to stop you. In all honesty, i was just trying to run. Not like it helped me much my stupid boss sent me back here anyway."

He nodded along with me and then motioned for a man with a scar across his face to enter the room. "This is Shikaku. He's going to be helping me wind walk you."

I tilted my head and shrugged, "ok then. You mind walking me or whatever that means."

The scared man placed a calloused palm on my head and the next thing i knew i was out.

"This is what her mind looks like? How interesting." Ibiki otherwise known as the interrogator looked around the brightly lit circular-shaped room. The walls were white and there were doors every three inches or so.

Curious Ibiki opened a door marked one and was met with a much larger room filled with picture frames. The largest one was very of a happy family, the girl he had come to know as Ketsuen grinning happily in between two gleeful adults holding a young boy.

"This must be her family hu Shikaku?"

The scared man nodded, "i would guess so, but i also would have to say he killed them. Did you see the pictures above it?"

Frowning Ibki looked up and paled slightly. There was a picture of the man bloodied beyond recognition, and eyes ripped forcefully from their sockets. "She did that to her father?"

"It would seem so…" the pictures of her mother wasn't any better and her younger brothers picture was almost too disgusting to look at. His eyes were shoved into his mouth and his body was covered in bite marks.

There were traces of tiny footprints and thin tail marks as though he had been bitten to death mice. There was a picture drawn on his chest to. A few stick figures. Three of them had their eyes drawn as an x.

The rest of the pictures decorating the walls weren't much better. Piles of bones, before and after pictures of the people she killed and the final section was most likely of the wound she had died from.

It was a simple hole in her chest that had bleed out like a star. The man who killed her was no doubt in worse shape. There was a small poem as well. It was in its own picture frame, black words on white and written in loopy cursive.

 **There, once was a tree**

 **The men cut down.**

 **Its fruits went uneaten.**

 **And the men built a temple**

 **Where they worshiped their god**

 **The men grew hungry**

 **And pleaded for food.**

 **Those men forgot**

 **The tree's fruits had went uneaten.**

"What an interesting poem. Wonder why it's here. There are so many trees in kahona."

"I think she was talking about her own home Ibiki."

There was a moment of silence before they decided to move to the next room. It was just like the other room except this one was much smaller and all of the pictures were of the people they knew she had killed.

The woman she killed in the hospital and an entire wall was dedicated to a village she had slaughtered.

"We aren't getting anything from this."

"There's always the other doors."

"I guess."

Ibiki reached out and pulled open the door. He was met by a cold gust of air and instead of the white rooms filled with pictures it was grey land. There were creatures everywhere that looked more hideous than anything there of the two men had ever seen.

"Are those?"

"Yup! Those are shinigami. My boss lives there and I came to your world from here!" The two men wired to the side to face the girl whose mind they were searching she was standing in the cold as if it was perfectly normal. "You just entered my territory."

The smirk she gave them was enough to rival their worst nightmares and they would be dreaming of it in their nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

The two men were forcefully pushed out of the girl's mind and fell to the ground staring in shock and horror at the girl before them. It suddenly made so much sense to Ibiki. The thick bold letter on her back written in many different languages.

Death note.

This girl was a death note. Her so-called boss was a shinigami. Shaking slightly the two men clambered to their feet and tensed.

"Do you see now why that wasn't such a good idea? You never asked me if this was the world I came from. Witch, it isn't if you haven't realized that already."

"You do know we can't have you running around free now that we know this. You'll be locked away in a prison cell forever."

"Eh? I wouldn't mind it for a little while but forever! That's whole different story!" the girl stood and began walking past them. "I'll take my leave now. I really do promise I won't return unless I have to."

I waved to them and they let me walk out their shock preventing them from moving too much. I began to run as soon as I made it to the place where the sun shines and I can breathe something other than air smelling like blood. It was driving me insane with hunger.

 **Depending on how you look at it I have good news. I found you a few targets and they may all be in the same place.**

"Really! How fun!"

 **They are part of a S rank criminal organization. There is pain their leader, kakuzu, hidan, and obito uchiha who goes by the name Toby.**

"They aren't in Kahona are they?"

 **No, but if you head straight from the hole in the wall you should be able to find two of them.**

I jumped for joy and began running, rushing past the people guarding the me-sized hole in the wall.

As I ran I hit a few trees but as fine in the long run, my prison garb was just a bit more bloody and torn that it was before.

I love being able to use 100% of my body's strength! It makes things so much easier! That man who ran faster than would be horrifying if he was able to use 100% of his muscle strength.

 **Pay attention, you're almost there.**

I began running slower until was walking and came to a full stop in a clearing where two men stood glaring at each other. Their heads wiped to the side as they noticed me and I gave them a happy smile.

"Hello! My name is Ketsuki, and I've come to kill you."

The man with strange tribal tattoos glared at me and shouted some very colorful words as his partner simply studied me with a blank stare.

"Hidan. She had a high bounty."

"Gah! Could you shut up about money for just one day! Let me use this one as an offering!"

"Hey! Can I ask a question? Are you going to offer me to Jashin, because I wouldn't like that very much."

He turned to me glaring and shouted more colorful words at me as his partner began to send black threads towards me. "Hiasan, you can't offer her as a sacrifice. We're taking her alive."

Turning back to his partner and setting the scythe on the ground, "why not Kakau! She's just asking us to kill her!"

I raised an eyebrow as the man with five masks on his chest glared at the meathead who was going to try and kill me. "You can't kill her because it's physically not possible."

"What do you mean! Is she immortal too!" the look he was sending his partner was hilarious and I couldn't help but snort as I held back my laughter.

"Of course I can't die! I'd have to be stupid to come after two immortals unarmed if I could die!" I gave in and cracked up with laughter hugging my stomach as I did. "Hahaha! You actually thought I was that stupid didn't you!"

As soon as I had everything under control I straightened and looked at them and raising an eyebrow at their glares. Charging forward the man with the scythe charged forwards and cut me cleanly in half.

He pulled his bloody blade away and the cut part of my shirt detached from the main piece of fabric and fluttered to the ground. The tear that was already in my shirt causing it not to get stuck on my pants.

My stomach remained unmarked and I watched in amusement as the man known as Hiasan licked my blood off his weapon.

"You like blood too! Doesn't it just taste so good when you find somebody nice!" I laughed lightly and grinned. His skin turned black and the tribal marking all over his body became a bright white.

"You made a huge mistake now! I have your blood!" he sounded overjoyed and also curious. There was a hint of something that made me think he might just be off his rocker and mad at me.

"Hiasan, don't fool around like this. I can't heal you as fast as she can heal herself." the money loving criminal sent his partner an annoyed look.

"Yeah yeah! I get it already! Now shut up and let me do my thing!"

I watched with mild curiosity as he cut his stomach and blood spilled out on the ground. He used his foot to draw a symbol and the blood was sucked into it, leaving the marks behind in black.

 **I should've warned you about this before. Now you'll have to fight him while gaining injuries!**

I whispered yelled under my breath so the two men standing before me wouldn't hear. "So! I really don't care about that! I'll be able to kill them without any problems!"

I gasped suddenly as a sharp pain went through my stomach and I looked down with curiosity. "How'd you do that? You never hit me!"

The man was standing in his symbol with the handle of his weapon through his stomach. A few drops of blood hit the ground and this time didn't vanish into the marks. "You shouldn't have underestimated us! You're linked to me now so any injury I get will be inflicted on you to!"

Nodding along with him I shrugged and looked at his partner. "You sound like you have five hearts, they're beating so loud!" I was before him in a second ignoring the sudden pain in my foot and punching my fist through one of the masks.

"Gah!" he stumbled back and his threads went out to attack me. One hit and as it pulled back the hole through my knee healed up.

"Dang it! Why isn't this working!"

"I told you, idiot! She's immortal!"

Gasping in shock I jumped backward as five masks flew from the man's body and assembled behind him. One of them crumbled to the ground and remained still. Their bodies were all made of the man's threads and I looked at him curiously.

"Doesn't this mean you had six hearts? Your body still need one to survive right now doesn't it?"

He didn't answer and I jumped out of the way as Hidan's scythe cut through the air trying to slice off my head. "You b***! Just let me kill you and offer you to lord Jashin!"

Smirking I taunted him, "aww, are you afraid your worthless god will forget about his stupid little servant?"

Angered he charged forward swearing at me, and i laughed gleefully, just barely dodging flames one off the masks sent my way. "Eek! Did you want to burn off my clothes or something! Gosh, i didn't realize they wanted me to kill such perverts!"

This angered them further and both of them launched themselves at me, the masses of threads came at me as well and launched attacks from a distance to keep their hearts out of reach.

"I'll take your head and decorate my wall with it!" the scythe cleaved through my head and i backed away from the threads that threatened to impale me as it reached and my hair grew back.

"You know that doesn't really sound all that appealing so i'll honestly have to pass." i destroyed the mask that was throwing fire at me when it dared to get close. The money collector swore under his breath when i did so.

Our dance continued as i danced out of the way of their blows and struck them whenever i saw an open chance.


	11. Chapter 11

I killed the final mask and it crumpled to the ground dead followed by the man who used to have five hearts as his final one gave out on him. I made quick work of the jashin followed by ripping him to shreds and burying him everywhere so he wouldn't even be able to reattach himself.

He was easy to take care of when the thread guy wasn't sewing him back up.

 **Good. i was certain you wouldn't be able to kill them but i guess you proved me wrong on this one.**

"Hu! You have so little faith in me don't you!"

 **Well yes. You've done nothing to prove to me you can fight ninja so strong yet, and not to mention you were unarmed.**

"I'm not anymore!" i raised the scythe over my head to prove it.

 **Yes, i know. Can you actually use that though? I really don't think it's your area of expertise.**

"Hu! How hard can it be? All you have o do is swing it around right?"

 **Go find the next one. Toby and Pain are still alive.**

"Ok!" skipping off in a random direction i ignored the fact that he hadn't answered my question earlier. It's not like it really mattered anyway. I wouldn't have listened to him even if he did reply.

Grinning i switched directions and headed to the sudden cluster of souls i saw. It was a smaller village and i strapped the scythe to my back using torn pieces of thick cloth. I was getting strange looks for it but most people brushed it aside after a few glances.

Well, most people did anyway. Two guys wearing the same black cloak decorated with white clouds outlined in red. They were looked from me to the scythe then to one another. One had black hair and black eyes. The other was much taller and had blue skin and shark-like features.

Maybe they were part of the same organization. That wouldn't surprise me.

"Excuse me Ma'am but may i ask where you got your weapon?" the raven-haired boy stared at me blankly almost daring me not to answer him.

"I took it from the guy i killed in the forest. Well, i can't really say i killed him, it was more just ripping him to pieces and burying him everywhere so he can't reattach."

"You really expect us to believe that?"

"I could give you their names if you don't believe me. You're in the Akatsuki to right? The cloaks give it away."

They shared looks again and turned back to me. "Sure give us their names little kid. If you don't i'll feed you to Samehada." he lifted the large sword over his back. It was grey in color and had grey spikes that lied flat. A black handle protruded from one of the shorter sides.

I gave the two of them a large grin before i replied. "One of them was named Kakuzu and he wanted to capture me for my bounty. The Other one was named Hidan and he wanted to offer me of to his fake god."

I found myself pinned to the wall of an alleyway seconds later and a blue face with a mouth full of sharp white teeth inches away from mine. "I think e have to kill you know you little brat. You just killed some of our comrades, and we don't like that very much."

Laughing nervously i looked around for a way to escape. "I don't really like the sound of that. Can we do something else instead please?"

"You should've thought it through when you killed them little brat. You knew who they were didn't you."

"Well yes, but my boss told me to kill the two of them i can't just blow him off like that. It's not like i didn't have fun either."

"So you had fun killing them?"

"Eh! I did, but that's not what i meant by it! They were strong opponents and it was fun fighting them!"

He growled loudly and was about to punch me when his partner stopped him. "Kismane don't do that. I'm sure Hidan wants to do that as soon as we unbury him."

I gaped at them and scoffed, "what makes you think i'll let you unbury him! It took me an entire day to kill them! I didn't even get to sleep!"

The shark-man turned to me and glared and the next thing i new his fist was bloody and there was a gaping hole in my stomach already starting to heal itself. "Shut up!"

"Kismane. Let's go. We're wasting our time with her. We have to go inform leader of his unfortunate event." the raven-haired boy turned and began walking out of the ally. His partner -Kismane- scoffed and hurried of after him sending one more glare my way before he turned out of my line of sight.

"So rude." i huffed and straightened up, brushing a bit of dirt of my clothes. "I'd say the meeting went pretty well for the most part."

 **Are you crazy! That would have killed a normal person! They wanted to kill you!**

"Eh? Why are you freaking out so much? I'm perfectly fine as you can see. I twirled a large exaggerated circle, my arms hold out on each side of me as i grinned up at the sky.

 **I wasn't freaking out. I just need you to kill the two men i spoke of.**

I'll get to it down so don't worry about it's alright."

 **Just get moving. You'll find pain in the west. In other words turn to your left and after a few hours of running, you should find the one named pain. He's a master of gravity and his partner might be there too. She's a paper user so if you get her water wet somehow you might be able to prevent her from being a challenge.**

I was staring orderly up at the sky a blank look on my face. "I don't like long speeches so don't do that again please."

There was no reply so i figured he was annoyed with me and started on my way. Not wanting to head the wrong direction i simply walked through the wall to my left and found myself in a clothing shop.

All heads quickly jerked in my direction and i rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I'm sorry for making a hole in the wall. I had to travel west though and i'm not the best with directions."

I took of running as fast as i could as the customers and workers all stood there shocked. I crashed through a few more walls before i made it to the woods. Heard yells from the village and they grew fainter as i moved away.

Hopefully, i would be able to fight soon!


	12. Chapter 12

"Gah! Where are they! I thought you said he would be here!" i groaned.

 **I said you would find him after a few hours of running. You've been running just under and hour you inpatient brat!**

"Hu! How am i being inpatient!?"

 **I told you already! It's been less than an hour and you're already complaining! I already told you it was going to take a few hours!**

I pouted and continued running. My stomach felt full but my mind was telling me to get something to eat. "I really should have eaten the jashin worshiper. He's still alive, right? Maybe i can go back and get a snack.

 **No no no no no! You have to get this world over with! There's still the other worlds for you to take care of!**

"You're no fun, but i guess i'll keep going this way. I can just eat this guy after i kill him right?"

 **Of course. Just don't take to long.**

I looked up and stuck my tongue out. Such a boring voice. I don't think i want to hear it anymore.

I suddenly crashed to a stop and went tumbling to the ground, bringing the person i had hit with me. I rubbed my forehead and looked to see what i had hit. "Gai! Long time no see!" the man wearing green jumpsuit groaned and peeled himself from the tree where i had sent him flying into.

"Ketsueki! That was so youthful! You have the power of youth running through your veins!" he struck a pose and i smiled at him.

"Who are the kids?" the three looked at each other and the mini Gai pointed to the three of them as i studied them.

"They are my youthful students! Lee, Neji and tenten!" i lifted a hand to ear and whimpered. I knew he was loud but this is just ear murdering loud.

"It's nice to meet you three."

The mini Gai bowed low, "It's nice to meet you! I am Lee! Gai-sensei is my youthful sensei!"

I smiled at him before looking at the female who i assume is Tenten. "My name is Tenten. I hope we can get along."

I gave her a grin to then turned to study the more serious of the three. "Neji." i blinked. He wasn't very sociable other it seems. Poor him. This probably the worst team for somebody like him.

"I'd love to stay and chat a bit more, but i have to get going. I have somebody to kill." i was about to head off but the serious student topped me.

"What are you really going to do?"

I blinked and tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

He sneered at me and i narrowed my eyes. "You're obviously not strong enough to be a ninja, and there's no way you'd be able to kill anyone."

There was a moment of silence before i began laughing my head off. He stared at me as if i had suddenly sprouted another head and began glaring at me. "Hold it. You think that i'm not strong? I will admit i'm not a ninja, but i'm perfectly capable of killing somebody."

Gai interviewed before something could go wrong, "Neji, that's not youthful. Ketsueki is a very youthful person and is better than me in Taijutsu."

The three gaped at him, some more openly than others and i smiled at him. "Aww! Thank you Gai, but i'm sure you're better at it than i am. I've never been trained."

"I was wondering why Gai-sensei remembered her name. He respects her. How interesting." Tenten suddenly had a devious look in her eyes as she looked at the two of us. I wonder what she's up to.

"Yes, and that is what makes you so youthful! You've never trained and yet you're still so skilled!" he struck a pose and i was frightened to see a glittery world of rainbows behind him. I'm i actually seeing that?

"Eh? Well, if you say so." i grinned and turned around waving to them over my shoulder. "Well i have to go find my target!" i began running again and suddenly froze. "Wait a second. Did they not see the Scythe? Why else would he think i couldn't kill?"

 **It fell from your back when you crashed into the green monster. It's somewhere around the tree he hit.**

"Are you talking about Gai?"

 **He's a green Monster. That** _ **thing**_ **he wears is an abomination!**

"Don't be like that. It… er ….it adds to his character?"

 **You can't seriously think that, can you?**

I didn't reply and he didn't have anything else to say. I couldn't argue against it. It's the truth. The green jumpsuit is a bit too much. He even convinced his student to wear it with him. You know what i'm just going to imagine that he's wearing something else. Prison clothes will do. Ugly green onesie prison clothes.

Impaled at the thought. "No no no no no! I can't do that! It's even worse!" i crushed to a stop and sunk to my knees holding my head in between my hands. "Gah! I don't want to imagine that!" the prisoners i had seen while i was being held captive all flashed through my mind and each one of them was wearing the ugly green jumpsuits Gai wore.

"Kohan, no."

"But Pain! It looks like the kid's suffering!"

"So what? Just leave her be."

I raised my head and looked to the man. He had strange orange hair and a lot of piercings. That's Pain? He doesn't look all that strong.

 **Don't underestimate him. He's a lot stronger than he looks. He can manipulate the gravity around him. It's early destructive.**

"Hey, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

I turned to the lady with teary eyes. That stupid thought drove me to tears. "Y-yes. I'm fine."

Her eyes furrowed, "are you sure? It really looked like you were in a lot of pain."

Unable to stop myself i began snickering. She gave me a strange look and i apologize, "i'm sorry it's just that when you said that i realized that your friend is named pain as well. I didn't quite think about it when i first heard it.

"Hu?"

"You see, i'm supposed to kill somebody named Pain, and it would seem your friend over there is that very person i was sent to kill." i grinned, then moving as fast as i could punched my fist through her stomach, and pulled it back. "Don't die ok. I'd get in trouble if there were unwanted casualties."

She jumped back her hand holding the gaping would her eyes panicked as she looked at pain for help.

"Kohan!"

"Oh! He's angry! This'll be lots of fun!" i lifted my fist to my lips and licked up the blood that remained there. It tasted like one piece of paper i ate when i was younger. Way to plan and sticky.

"Kohan!" he was yelling more panicked now as she collapsed to the ground her blood slowly staining the ground. He turned to me and glared. I suddenly found myself flying forwards and a sharp pain in my stomach. I laughed loudly as i spit up blood.

"That's a neat trick you got there. I'm kinda jealous now." he sent my flying back and the torn skin mended itself.

"You'll pay for this."

I grinned and fixed him with a half-crazed stare. "Then let's dance."


	13. Chapter 13

I flew forwards again and he shoved a metal rod through my forehead. My vision turned red as blood seeped into my eyes. His gravity ability is really getting annoying.

"That wasn't very nice!" i made my way back to my feet and wiped at my eyes. The rod was forcefully pushed out of my head and the hole healed up behind it. "Were you trying to kill me?"

The glare already mareing his features strengthened and if looks could kill i would be buried 17 feet under.

"You killed Kohan."

"Hu? I didn't kill her. I just had to get her out of the way so i could kill you." i rubbed the back of my neck nervously and when i pulled my hand away there was blood all over it. "You know, i think we got of on the wrong foot. Maybe we could start over and e friends? Then i could bcksta you and kill you." i muttered the last part under my breath so he wouldn't hurt me but i'm sure he did anyway because he's a ninja.

He pulled me towards him again. At the last second right before he crushed my heart i did some weird air gymnastics and he missed. I landed a solid kick to the side of his head. I sent me flying into a tree, and i felt a shard of the tree lodge in my back.

The side of Pains face was bloody and i must have at least broke his jaw. There now he wouldn't e able to yell about me about hurting his girlfriend.

If only he would quit it with his magnetizing thing. It's a real pain. Pun definitely intended. I launched at him, this time of my own choice as he raised a hand to his jaw. I was on him before he could send me back, and i launched a punch on his stomach.

As long as i was the one attacking you wouldn't have a moment to make me go flying. I lept on him and punched him repeatedly. He coughed up blood and he managed to push me away. Instead of simply hitting the tree like i had before i flew through it, and the derbri flew everywhere.

"Ow! What did the tree ever do to you? It just wanted to be left alone." He glared at me in response. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot that i broke our jaw. I'm sorry about that by the way. I was going to make it quick and painless but you resisted." i shrugged and sent him a closed eye smile.

After a few seconds of him staring blankly at me he finally collected himself and moved over to bend over the girl. He held two fingers to her neck and a second latter smiled. Great! I really wasn't sure if she was alive!

"Ko-ha-n."

"Oh dear. You sound really bad. Maybe you shouldn't say anything and save my ears the pain." he honestly sounded like his throat was made of sandpaper and he was croaking.

He paid me no mind and lifted the purple haired lady over his shoulder and walked off.

 **Are you letting him get away? You're supposed to kill him.**

"Nah. don't worry about it. I can't let the nice lady die, and there's to many wood pieces in my back."

 **That's stopping you?**

"Well… it's kind uncomfortable."

 **You little brat. You're just making up excuses.**

I pouted and began heading in a random direction. Well i guess it wasn't really that random. The direction i chose to go had the closes collection of souls i could see. There had to be somebody there who would help me get the wood out of my back.

"Ketsueki? What is your youthful self doing here?"

"Gai?" i turned around and smiled at the man. "Oh hey. I didn't realize you were heading in this direction."

Lee, Tenten, and Neji all said hello. Lee bowed low. Tenten smiled and waved. Neji however gave me a bored nodd in greeting.

Gai grinned and nodded, "yes! We had a youthful mission in the area!"

"That's nice. Could you help a youthful person out, and take some wood out of my back?"

"Wood? Why does somebody as youthful as you have wood in their back?"

"Well Gai… i was thrown through a tree." The four of them gave me strange looks and i chuckled nervously. "If that's a no, i'm going to continue on my way to the village."

"No! It would be youthful if we did not help you!"

I smiled at him and made to take my shirt off. "Eep! Don't do that! There are men present!"

Turning to Tenten i frowned, "so. I'm twelve. They wouldn't do anything, besides. They're just removing wood from my back." i showed them my back and peeled the rest of the bloody clothing from my back.

Hands quickly went to work and i stayed as still as i could for Gai and Neji. Lee and Tenten stood off to the side watching them. Lee cryin out "youthful encouragement" and Tenten making sure they didn't do anything shady.

"You heal very quick Ketsuki! It must be your youthfulness running through your veins!"

"No!" i laughed loudly and smiled warmly over my shoulder. "It's because i'm already dead." They fell silent and i frowned at them. "Did i say something wrong?"

"What to you mean you're dead."

"I meant it as i said it Neji. I died. There was a hole straight through my heart."

I felt a finger poke at the circular scar where the bullet had exited my chest. "This hole?"

I nodded and looked forwards again. "Yup. it went all the way through. It was really surprising, but at least i know that i killed him." i smiled as if remembering a warm memory.

"What does it look like when you die?"

"I can't really tell you that. I didn't go to heaven or hell. It wasn't my time to die yet. Heaven couldn't give me to hell because there was a chance i might change, and hell couldn't couldn't give me to heaven because i might have stayed the same."

 **When did this get so depressing?**

"Ketsueki… where do you think you should've gone?"

"Hm. i'd have to say hell." i gave them a closed eye smile. "I killed just for the fun of it."

There was a moment of silence before Gai spoke. "Well, we're all done here. Perhaps we will see you again in the future."

Giggling i pulled my bloody shirt back on and nodded. "Yeah, maybe we will. I'll have to see if i can come visit you when you're an old man."

"What! I will be youthful forever! Like an ever blooming flower!"

"I'll be the ever blooming flower. I'll be 1000 and still look like this!" i twirled for them to see. "Well. i best be off. I have to find pain again, and kill him this time."

Gai blinked but nodded slowly. "See you?"

I waved and took off in the direction pain had run with the nice lady. Gai and his students faded away and i chuckled lightly. "I don't think i've ever had such an in depth conversation before."

 **It's because you're such a brat none of these people can deal with you.**

"You should respect the dead more."

 **I am dead.**

I pouted. "You're not very nice."

 **I have no reason to be nice. You're supposed to be doing in bidding, but instead you're going about have such strange conversations about your first death. You died and that's that.**

"You really should try to understand the way the human mind works again. You're beginning to lose your human side."

 **Sutch a rude erened girl. I'm several centuries your elder anyways, so it would be you who respects me.**

I huffed and ignored his comment. Why is it that people have to be so demanding of me? I just want to kill people, and now i have all these rules.

"Y-you! What do you want with Pain!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked to my side. Wow, i almost missed them. "Well nice lady, i have to kill him. He was supposed to die a long time ago, but somehow avoided it."

She looked scared, but at the same time she looked furious. "You have no right to say he should be dead!"

Laughing i clutched my stomach, "of course i don't! The shinigami do though so you can't stop me." i got control of myself and began walking towards her. Pain didn't move from where he lay sleeping with his head resting on his arm.

Leaning down so my face was centimeters away from hers, i gave her the most crazed smile i could manage. "Don't worry though. I'll kill him slowly while he sleeps, and you'll e unable to do anything about it."


	14. Chapter 14

I reached out quickly and pulled her away from pain. The sleeping man remained unmoving even as his head hit the ground.

"Release me!"

"Aww. your wound reopened. We can't play together now." i pouted and tossed her to the side. I had to get Pain tied down before he woke up and sent me flying. Tying him quickly to the closest tree with some rope that had been in the bag next to him i dug a kunai out of his weapons pouch.

Wonder why he needs one anyway. Can't he just make mettle out of thin air? I was about to plunge it into the vulnerable part of his side but thin strips of paper wrapped around my wrist holding it back.

"You're still awake? I thought for sure that you'd be knocked out by that."

"You… can't… hurt him!" she struggled to her feet and if the darker part of her shirt was anything to go by her blood had bleed through the bandages.

"Be a good girl and stand back please. I'd hate to hurt you." i gave her a warm smile and turned my back to her. Pains eyes were open and i hurried to pass the kunai to my other hand and plunge it into his side.

"Gah!" his cry sounded like music to me.

"Pain!" i think she's crying. It sound like she is. "Stop it! Please! Stop! He's all i have left!"

I looked over my shoulder at her and frowned. "What are you talking about? You have your criminal group don't you? Well minus the two i killed."

Her mouth fell open in a gasp and behind me Pain grunted. "Who! Who did you kill!"

Grinning my eyes widened as i tilted my head, "your zombie duo of course. They were supposed to die a long time ago." my smile turned feral. "And now i get to eat Pain because i forgot to eat the jashin lover."

"Hidan."

"Yup! That's the one." tears spilled down her face faster and her paper began to swirl dangerously around her. "Aww. Come on now. You're an adult aren't you. It's the job of us kids to throw tantrums.

"Ahhh!" she let out a pain filled scream and the paper shot towards me, forming into sharp points ready to kill. They slid through my body as if it was name of butter and returned to her side, now uselessly wet and soggy with blood. My blood in fact. Not like it mattered though, i don't need it.

"That's not very nice. Here i thought you were a nice lady." i pouted and turned back around to face Pain who was sending me a glare and trying to get out of his bindings. I made sure to tie them extra tight so he couldn't point at me and send me flying. Though he can probably do that by just looking at me.

I trailed the tip of the kuni from the corner of his eye to his ear. His eye pinched closed as blood bubbled up. Leaning down i licked it up and ticked in annoyance. "You taste disgusting. You're like a dead body that's been saturated in mettle then used as a puppet."

He must have been dead for years to taste this bland. There's nothing even remotely like the taste of live human in his blood. Whoever used his body must have gone to great lengths to preserve him. Maybe he died and a friend of his was so sad he became a evil mastermind? We'd almost get along.

Paper shot at me again and i caught one before it could pierce my skin and punched it through Pain stomach. "There. You see. You've hurt him to now, so there's no need to get upset with me rude lady."

Her cries crew louder and she let out a choked sob, crying out sorry after sorry.

"Ko-han… not… yo-our… fau-lt" blood dripped down the side of Pains face from the corner of his mouth. How sweet. I didn't think he had it in him to say anything like that. Though i guess the two of them are quite close. He got all defencive when i punched the lady.

"B-ut it is!" she looked up at us with tear stained cheeks and i smiled at her gently, trying to show that i wasn't trying to hurt her. Well, not physically hurt her i guess. If she commits suicide that's not my fault right?

"I know you two are having a moment here, but i'm going to end this all now. Say your goodbyes and it'll all be over."

There was a moment of silence where only Kohans sobs and Pains gurgled breaths could be heard. "I… am… sor-ry… i… di-dn'-t…. Mea-n… for… thi-s… to… hap-pe-n." he turned his head and smiled at her through the blood. His eyes held true warmth for the lady and she sniffled.

"N-nagato." she sounded breathless and i raised a eyebrow. Where's the popcorn? This is better than a drama movie.

"I… co-ou-ld-n't… de-al… wi-th… yu-k-i-to-s… de-ath… so… i be-ca-me… him." Kohan broke down in desperate sobs her ability to control paper failing her. "The... le-a-st… i… ca-n… do… is… ta-ke… he-r… wi-th… me. Go-od… by-e… ko-ha-n." he gave her one last smile before he began gathering a large collection of energy above him. It took the form of a sphere, and was tinted purple.

"Yukito! Nagato!" Kohan sounded even more desperate now than she had been before. She must know what's going on here.

"Is he going to explode that thing?"

They both ignored me and i pouted. I know they were having a moment worth of a drama movie, but i really was curious. It's not everyday you see such an ominous thing floating above and near dead body.

There was a moment of silence before the sphere widened and began to send shockwaves across the earth, breaking the surface layers into many pieces. Kohan vanished into thin air and Pain was still smiling faintly at the place she had been.

It went sour after that and i felt my skin being torn to shreds. It wasn't as painful as i thought it would be, but that could just be because it was all happening too fast for me to process what was going on.

My skin was healing as fast as it could and my eyes were only able to catch glimpses as they were shredded then healed then shredded again for the proses to repeat. The land around me was barren now, and Pains body was being shredded just like mine was, but his isn't healing.

His last word was a barely audible Kohan. It was over not long after it started and i was left to take in the large crater i was standing near the center of. My eyes widened as i took it all in, but second laters i passed out from overusing my healing ability.

Gai hurried towards the area where he had heard the large explosion. It was on a scale he had never heard of or seen of before. His three youthful students ran behind him and had to screech to an abrupt halt.

The treeline had suddenly stopped, and before them was a large crater lined with the debri from the explosion.

"Gai-sensei, what do you think happened." there was no reply from the normally youthful man as he stared at the large crater, with his jaw hanging lose. How else was he supposed to react to something like this.

If something like this had gone off near any of the hidden villages it would be nothing short of war. It was a few moments later that he realized there was somebody laying in the center of the crater, clothes in tatters and barley serving their purpose.

Gai hurried towards the figure and stopped feet from the body. "Ketsuki?"

"Ketsuki?"

Was that Gai? What was he doing here. Oh yeah i remember now. He probably came to see what the big explosion was all about. I cracked open my eye and hissed. The sun was too bright. It was nearly night when i passed out. How long was i out for then.

"Oh hey Gai… sorry about this. I was killing my target but they did a suicide jusu and this happened."

"Thank god you're ok! I was sure you were dead!"

"From something as petty as an explosion? I'm insulted to think that you though a inmortal like me would die from something so vulgar."

He stared blankly at me before looking around at the crater. "Tenten gave you some new clothes. They're a bit big, but they'll have to do."

Is this really Gay? I haven't heard him say anything about youth yet. Is he like this whenever he's overly concerned? "I'll have to thank her then." Clambering to my feet i smiled at him and egan walking over the uneven terrain. "I'm sorry about ditching you like this, but i have one more target in this world before i can move onto the next."

He remained staring blankly at me as i walked away and i paid him no mind. He eventually turned around and began running in the direction of his village.

I myself was smirking, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Now. I'm coming for you Obito."


	15. Chapter 15

Trekking through dense foliage i pouted. Even after four days i hadn't found my target. The shinigami man couldn't even find him. I would've had him dead already if i could just find him! I doubled back already to, and packaged up the inortal to eat.

Needless to say he's dead and will never be put back together no that i've eaten him. I found the scythe to! If only i would be lucky enough to find my next target. It's quite boring wandering around aimlessly when you can think of millions better things to be doing. Perhaps he was dead?

"Ketsuki?" i turned around surprised. Why was Gai here? Wasn't he on his way to Kahona. "Kahona asks for you youthful help!" he struck a pose and i turned away from him, planing to walk away before he noticed.

"Wait! Ketsuki! You're Youthfulness is needed! The youth in Kahona is not strong enough! A youthful woman is attacking us, and she's asking for you!"

I paused for a second trying to figure out how Gai knew where i was and who the lady was. It must be Kohan. She's the only one i can think of who would be able to take on a village. She's mad at me too.

"Is it Kohan? It must be because i killed her boyfriend." i grinned widely as i turned to face him, the scythe still on my back. "Alright. I'll go to Kahona with you, but i'm not killing her unless my boss says i can."

"Great! We are in dire need of your Youthfulness!"

 **I can't understand why you'd ever agree to go anywhere with this guy. He's so weird. I'm sure you already knew but you can't kill the woman. She's not undying like her partner was.**

I turned to Gai and gave him a small smile, "You think Kahona would give me new clothes if i went to them? I'll get her out of Kahona for you if they can."

He nodded furiously eyes sparkling unnaturally. "This is perfect! Kahona will be greatly aided with your abundance of youthful energy!" Gai crouched down and turned around allowing me to get on his back so he could carry me. I turned down his offer without a single thought, and walked past him.

"Well we're wasting time standing here."

I never saw his response to that but we were soon running, him leading the way as i tried to keep up and not run into anything this time around. "So gai. How are your genin students? That is what they're called right?"

"They are the most youthful genin! Though Neji is now a chunin!" i nodded, and detangled the scythe from my shirt, and swung it in front of me. It would feel so nice to make the lady suffer by using the weapon i had stolen from one of her teammates. It can be called that right? Or is there another word for it that sounds better.

"Gai, how old were you when you first killed somebody?" he was silent for a few minutes and i thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I was nine. It was a time of war and there were already kids younger than me out there fighting." a moment of silence followed, before i answered the question.

"I think i was six. Mama had just killed Papa, and i was beginning to wonder what it was like. It was fun. Mama's screams were funny. She'd kept screaming for me to stop and calling out for Papa to come save her, but she had already killed him so it was no use."

Gai was sending me a horrified look even as he was running and i couldn't help but be annoyed with how easy he found this.

"Did the lady say why she wanted me?"

"Er, well she said something about you killing 'Pain', but i must have heard her wrong. Nobody names their kid that."

"Ah! So it really is her! She's trying to get revenge on me for killing the guy!"

 **I thought you figured that earlier.**

"Oh. i did, i just wasn't sure if it was really the lady.

"Ketsuki, who are you talking to?"

"Hu? Oh you mean the voice in my head?"

"Is that it? You must be very youthful to have such a strong subconscious!" there's the Gai i know. He was being oddly serious just a moment ago.

 **Probably because you were asking him about killing people as a child as if it was an normal thing.**

"Isn't it?" i cast a sideways glance at Gai and wondered if that could really be it. I didn't think there was anything wrong with asking, i was just trying to make conversation with him.

"You're talking to the voice again?" i nodded to Gai and he mutter something about being in tune with my 'youthfulness'.

 **It's not normal. Typical conversation is about things like how your day went, plans for the rest of your life or about something the two of you have in common. I'm don't believe he has the same views of death as you do.**

I turned to Gain a look of confusion flashing across my face as we ran towards his village, "Gai, what are your views of death?"

He stumbled momentarily as if i had taken him by surprise, ut quickly straightened and continued running smoothly, "it is not always youthful. If you pass of natural causes i suppose it is, but when you are killed by another man that is not youthful." he did not look at me for the rest of our trip it was silent.

I found it sorta nice. I had never been anywhere with Gai when he was giving the silent treatment, and i found it refreshing knowing that i would not get the headache that always threatened we when i was near him.

It was several hours before i saw the walls off in the distance, and the large ball of paper that floated above the village. "It looks like she's madder at me than i thought she would be."

Gai sent me a glance with a raised eyebrow but once he saw the grin that was stretching across my face he looked away. Perhaps he forgot i my own views of death.

"I… I wish you luck Ketsuki. I hope your youthfulness aids you in this battle."

"Eh? I don't plan on fighting her."

Gai gave me a strange look and led me to the Hokages tower where the distressed woman greeted me urgently. The entire village looked like a ghost town now.

"Ketsuki?"

"Yup. That's me." i twirled in a circle arms spread wide to present myself. She eyed the scythe warily, but cast a glance to a slightly pale Ibiki in the corner who nodded to assure her it was me.

"I will be taking my leave now." Gai was out of the room in a flash and i smiled at the two people before me. It was a tense moment before i broke the silence.

"So… where is she?"


	16. Chapter 16

To say Kohan was pouting would be an understatement. She was sitting in the center of the village, arms crossed, and a deep frown on her face. There were two identical lines along each of her cheeks from tears that had split over and collected dust from the buildings around her as they collapsed.

The large ball of paper continued to hang over her head, casting a dark shadow over her. Did she plan to flatten the village if she couldn't get her way? That's like a child throwing a temper tantrum. I thought she was more grown up than this.

"Hey! Strange lady who's mad at me. I'm here now so you can leave the village alone. They didn't do anything to you. If fact these people want me dead just as much as you do, but seeing as i'm the only one who can help them they didn't really have much of a choice on the matter."

She glared at me and clambered to her feet, sending up a cloud of thick dust as she did. I was wearing a new dress, black this time because i knew that i'd probably get blood on it again and it wasn't as noticeable on black clothing. My hair was washed, resealing for the first time in weeks the red beneath it.

"How could you!" she was shaking with rage now, the ball above her breaking apart now so she could use it all against me. "He didn't do anything to you! Yet you went and killed him like it was your job to pass judgement on him!"

"Eh! I wasn't doing that! It's just that i was told to kill him so i killed him! Or i guess you killed him depending on how you look at it." i smiled and placed both of my hands behind me, clasping them together and rising up onto my tiptoes.

I didn't bring anyone else with me when i went to confront her. They would just get in the way and be a hindrance. Before me the lady i had once thought was pretty and kind, readyed her weapon to kill me in the same manner her friend went down.

Her eyes turned glassy as she looked at me, overcome with rage for the one who killed her last friend. Sharp spikes op paper tried to impale me, creating a small tornado of angry paper.

Every So often one would get lucky as i was dodging and hit its target, only for the gaping hole to heal up, leaving only a flesh tear in my newly acquired clothing.

"Hey! I just got these you know. Come on your a girl too you must understand!"

"You… you have the guts to worry about that when you killed him!" she was shrinking now, and i had to resist covering my ears from the high pitched sound. She looked even more crazed than he had before.

"Calm down lady, jezz." the paper had been called of and i brushed the dirt of my clothes and glared at the lady. "There's no need to get so angry like this."

More paper shot towards me, and i mentally waited for it to rain. I took of running after a moment and the paper followed me hot on my tail. I promised i would get her out of the village, how am i supposed to do that when she just sends her paper at me.

 **Get out of her line of sight.**

"Huh? Why. i'm supposed to fight her."

 **Jeez brat, you're stupid. If she can't see you she can't attack you. It's so simple even a brat like you should have been able to think of it.**

I mentally sent him a glare. I hate when he's right. Despite my annoyance i took off and vanished from her line of sight. I heard her coming after me. Every few seconds i would have to duck as she sent a deadly spike of paper at me. I almost feel like she want to kill me.

"Stop running!" she was screeching now, and i had to resist rubbing my ears to stop the ringing, "you have to die for what you did!"

"Hey voice in my head i can get rid of her memories right?"

 **By doing what brat.**

"Well i guess i could hit her on the head or something to cause some sort of brain damage so she forgets everything."

 **Have at it. Just don't kill her or i'll have to kill you.**

I pouted but began looking around for anything that could be used in a similar fashion to a bat. There was a lot of piping but i didn't want to cut her brains open with the sharp edges. The rocks were to big and would crush her.

Is that a bat? I narrowed my eyes zeroing in on the wooden bat. Hu that really is a bat. Fate must really love me.

 **Fate hates you.**

Ignoring the voice i swept forwards and pulled the bat from the rubble before turning around and getting ready to swing at the angry lady running towards me. "I really hope this works."

She tried to stop but at the speed she was moving there was no chance. She wasn't even able to control her paper as she tried to stop.

I swung, and she crumbled to the ground eyes rolling back into her head. I dropped the now broken bat to the ground and looked around. There were ninja standing around trying to figure out what had just happened.

To be honest i planned it and i'm not to sure what i just did ither.

"Well. i helped you out with the problem i so did not cause so i'll be on my now." i turned and began running towards the wall of in the distance. I must be rather close. I don't recall seeing it from the center of the village.

I took of leaving the village behind and paying no mind to the yells of alarm from the village as i took off. They weren't planning on trying to catch me again right?

If they were that really sucks because i'm not letting them catch me.


	17. Chapter 17

**You ran away and didn't even think to look for our target! He could've just slipped under our noses all because you decided to try out being a chicken and ran!**

"What was i supposed to do? They were going to go after me!"

 **So what! You won't die."**

I didn't bother answering. I had made friends in this worlds and they were all in Kahona. In my first world i never had anyone i was close to. I was close with my parents at one point of time but i don't think it lasted too long because father noticed mother was a crazy person and tried calling the cops in order to protect himself.

She killed him for that and i just finished what she started.

 **Oh i get it. You've become attached. You're a fool. You know you'll just have to leave this world anyway.**

I still didn't answer and his didn't speak to me again. Maybe killing Obito will clear my mind. Killing is after all the only reason i am still here.

"Obito! Oh Obito! Come out so i can kill you!"

I think it's been three days since i took care of Kohan and i've been searching endlessly for Obito working myself into a kill all frenzy. He's been hiding from me this long and i won't allow it to go on any longer. I need this distraction! I need to leave before anything becomes of these attachments!

 **I know you're mad at me but this has gone on long enough! You can't keep ignoring me!**

"Watch me!" i screamed.

"Ketsuki!"

I wielded to face the green dressed man my teeth snapping closed in a snarl. "What. Did Kahona send you after me!"

He looked startled for a second and then frowned. "Your youthfulness has taken a turn for the worse. What is wrong?"

He didn't deny it. I knew i couldn't trust any of these people! What was i thinking! "You're all so ungrateful! I'm here to cleanse your world of the monsters who walk upon it and you all want to trap me in a cell and dissect me until you know all of my secrets!"

Gai blinked in shock mouth dropping open. "This is not who you are. This is not the youthful Ketsuki that i met before!"

 **See brat. Even the green monster knows what he's talking about. I never thought the moment would ever come where he has more brains than you do. And he doesn't have many.**

"Shut up shut up shut up! Don't you both get it! I can't be attached! I'm going to leave this worlds and i'll never see any of these people again!"

 **This is all about what i said days ago!**

I took off quickly running as fast as i could from Gai trying to get away before he could accomplish what he was sent to do. Why don't they get it! Why am i struggling so much now. I've never had this problem before!

I'm not sure where i was heading but i was running through trees and houses as i ran. There was no sound. Almost as if the sound was turned off. It was peaceful. Like i was being suspended in time and there was nothing that could stop me.

All of a sudden i was tumbling through trees somebody desperately trying to stop me from moving blue energy coming off their bodys.

"Let me go!" i wiggled desperately trying to get away but there was nothing i could do. Eventually my attempts seized and i grew still. I couldn't see the person who was pinning me face down on the ground.

"Ketsuki! Snap out of it!" Gai? He sounded really serious. Why was he covered in so much blue.

"Gai?"

"You sound surprised. I couldn't just let somebody as youthful as you ruin themselves like that! I would never forget the youthfulness that was lost. My youthfulness just doesn't make up for yours."

He was sparkling as i looked at him over my shoulder after he allowed me to twist slightly. His Genin aren't with him. I wonder why.

Fully twisting the rest of the way i frowned. "Where are your Gennin and chunin? Don't they stay with you whenever you go out? Or am i missing something?"

Gai laughed getting off me fully and rubbing the back of his neck as if her was embarrassed. "Well my youthfulness took control and i ran off without them they should be about 10 miles from Kahona right now but they'll be fine."

"Why did your village send you after me anyways Gai? Are they still trying to kill me? I already told them it wouldn't work."

"No!" Gai suddenly sounded very excited. "Kahono wants you and all your youthfulness to join us!"

"Did he say Kahono?"

 **It would seem so. Though i'm not sure why they want somebody as bratty as you.**

"Eh! Don't be mean! I just wasn't sure if i heard him correctly!"

 **Brat! Don't you remember the way you were treating me the past few days! You have no right to call me mean!**

I pouted and Gai stood there respectfully as i talked to the voice. "Are you going to give me your name now? If i accept his offer i'll sound really strange talking to you."

 **You'll sound really strange even if you know my name but i suppose you could call me father. That is after all the role i have taken with you.**

Father? He wanted to call him father? Why would he do that. He's not related to me. And i'm just a tool to him aren't i.

 **You're more than that now. You've grown on me brat as much as i hate to admit that it's the truth.**

I beamed up at the sky and jumped with joy. Father wasn't dead! He just took a different form! I should've known mother wouldn't be able to kill him!

"So Ketsuki! Is that a youthful yes!"

"Yeah! I'm going to join Kahona!"

Gai jumped with joy and hugged me tightly breaking a few of my ribs as he did. Tears were streaming down his face. I think he's happier than i am about this. I wonder what it'll be like. I've never belonged anywhere before.

The green jumpsuit wearing monster smiled and rainbow popping up behind him. "Now! We must find my youthful students that my youth has ran off from!"

"Yeah!" i cheered after he spoke and we ran off running through the gaping holes we had already created in the shop walls.

This is the start to my future.

 **Can I just assume this means you won't be killing Obito?**

 **if anyone had an idea for a story I am willing to hear it in order to create my next piece. (your idea will not be the main theme but I will incorporate it as much as I can)**


	18. Thank you!

thank you to the following for supporting my story. :)

followers ;)

0 master monk wan 0

11kem01

Abby-sss

Abudi

Ali858

Athan243

Blazing heart frigid soul

FallenAether

haruhishibuya

Hurricane wolf

jingerr

Levin Kluge

Linkskingsolomon

Loki-says-smile

Lord Loptr

MintKookie

moonligh

Nogitsune96

PerceptionOftheUnique

pjpokefan

RallenXIII

Ritz-chan

RougeNeige

RyuuOokami13

setsunaxx

Skryln

SorryDemons

Suzu J-Yoi

Throwme-at-thewindow

Umbra99

Yami-sama5610

favorites ;]

0 master monk wan 0

Abby-sss

Ali858

Athan243

Blazing heart frigid soul

Hurricane wolf

Levin Kluge

Linkskingsolomon

Nogitsune96

RallenXIII

Ritz-chan

SJReynolds

Shisui of the Body Flicker

Skryln

Throwme-at-thewindow

Tick Tock Follow the Clock

XTiger-Lily

Ymae12

avert 1523

haruhishibuya

jingerr


End file.
